The Phantom Reborn
by KatanaSisters
Summary: A new girl moves in, Amy white, and doesn't believe in ghosts. But that's all about to change when weird things start happening to her..D
1. Prologue

A/N: This is Doodle here. It's my first fanfiction, so try not to be too critical..Unlike Sparky, I _have_ seen most episodes, so if I missed something in one of the ones I haven't seen, please tell me. Thanks..R/R.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I opened my eyes wearily, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Once everything was clear, I saw, to my relief that sunlight was streaming through the green leaves of the tall trees. A night had gone with no ambushes, or attacks whatsoever! I couldn't help but grin at our good fortune.

"What are you so happy about?" grumbled the African American boy, named Tucker, as he noticed my grin.

I just shrugged, not really answering him. I smelled something cooking, and as I followed the scent, I realized that Sam, a Goth girl with raven black, shoulder length hair, was cooking some soup. I sat down, and ate it up quickly.

Sam raised her eyebrows, and laughed, "Hungry, are we?"

I shrugged, and handed her the bowl. "More please."

Once we'd eaten, we walked down the road. After about fifteen minutes, we passed a tree with "CHURCH AHEAD" carved in it. And, sure enough, a large stone church soon came into view. A monk greeted us as we approached the large wooden door. Inside the church, there were many beautiful paintings and wonderfully carved statues of the gods, or as the people who worshipped them called them, the Ancient Ones.

Suddenly, the entire church began quaking violently, making several of the statues crack, and some paintings to fall down off the walls.

"What's going on?" Sam shouted over the loud rumbling.

"The Ancient ones are angry," the monk replied fearfully. "They want a powerful sacrifice to ease their anger."

There was a silence, in which Sam, Tucker, and I glanced each other. We all knew that we couldn't just leave without helping. Something stirred in my mind. _But.._

"But no one here wants to be a sacrifice!" exclaimed Sam. "And none of us are powerful.."

"It may be true that no one here is willing, however, one of us _is_ quite powerful." He stared directly at me. I suddenly realized what he wanted me to do, and why. _But how did he know about my ghost powers..?_ A tiny voice inside my head asked, which I ignored.

"You want _me_ to be the sacrifice? What makes you think I'm any more powerful than they are?" I nodded towards Sam and Tucker.

"I think you know perfectly well why, and therefore I have no need to explain it." He smiled.

I winced as a few more statues cracked from the entire rumbling, and slowly, nodded.

Sam laughed humourlessly. "Danny, don't be stupid, or course you-"

"Have to be." The monk finished for her, nodded vigorously.

"What!" Tucker cried. "No! Danny, you don't have to-"

"Tucker," I sighed, "No, I don't, but did I have to save my town? Did I have to keep on protecting it from ghosts even after everyone thought I was evil? No, I don't have to. But it _is_ my duty to protect people."

"But..Danny..we need you too.." Sam said quietly, her violet eyes sparkling with tears.

"I'll be back," I said.

Sam looked sadly at me.

"I will be back," I insisted. "Have I ever broken a promise before?"

When Sam and Tucker didn't answer, I turned to the monk and nodded.

"I'm ready," I said, glancing back at Sam and Tucker for a moment.

The monk led me to another room with no windows, and a dark pool in the middle. He backed away. When I gave him a questioning look, he just nodded towards the pool. I turned to face the pool, and stared into the depths of the water.

_Danny Phantom,_ a loud voice seemed to echo across the water, _We have been waiting._

"You were expecting me?" I asked, not showing any fear.

_Yes. We've been waiting for quite some time. We need your powers._

"Powers?" I asked, surprised. "Why would you need them? It's not like it'll help or anything."

Apparently amused, the voice replied, _Why, didn't you know, you are probably the most powerful being in the after life._

"What!" I exclaimed. "No way-I'm not-I can't be-I-Plamius is stronger!"

_Have you not beaten every ghost that you've faced, and returned them all to the Ghost Zone? Have you not saved your home from the ghost king, Pariah Dark? Do you not have a power strong enough to wipe out an entire army? Vlad may have more experience than you, but it took him twenty years to find the place he is in today. For you, it only takes several months._

"I-well-" I stuttered. I couldn't deny that these were true, because they were. Now that I thought on it, I did indeed beat every ghost back, eventually, but that was with the help of Sam and Tucker, wasn't it? And I _did_ beat Pariah, but that was with the help of everyone, and I had that battle suit. I _did_ get a new power after my encounter with my evil future self, the Ghostly Wail, but could it _really_ wipe out an army? Then again, the part about Plasmius..how long _did_ it take for the ghosts to start avoiding his castle, how long _did_ it take for him to get used to using his ghost powers? These questions made everything so much more confusing, and I knew that I couldn't argue, so I finally asked,

"Why do you need my..powers?"

_We are at war with another race, and with your power, we will be sure to win. All we want is peace, and the war has been going on for too long for our liking._

This piece of information made me feel dazed, but I did not say anything.

_Come closer.._

I hesitated for what seemed minutes, but finally, I took a step forward. However, I had forgotten one crucial thing: the pool was right in front of me.

I yelled as I sunk through the water. My first instinct was to start swimming upward, but I just floated there, arms flailing. Dark hands were reaching towards me. I felt one touch me, and I instantly went intangible. But my ghost powers didn't seem to take effect in the pool, because instead of going right through me, the hand kept feeling me as if I were still solid.

_You cannot get away.._ the loud voice hissed in my ear, making me jump.

I whipped around, and darkness engulfed me..

………………..

Sam and Tucker rushed into the room as they heard Danny's yell. By the time they had entered, Danny had already sunken in the pool.

"Where's Danny?" Sam demanded.

The monk's face was split into an evil grin.

"The deed is done, and we shall rule!" he cackled.

"What did you do with Danny?" Tucker shouted.

The monk just laughed some more and faded away.


	2. Arriving in Amity

A/N: This is where Amy comes in, and as you can see it's from her POV. Apparently, the Fentons are very very very distantly related to the Whites..but you don't know that yet, do you? Or it could be just a coincidence..and I'm talking to myself again! Read Chapter Five in Snowed In. However, it's a very small detail, so good luck finding it. If you do find it I congratulate you and give you a cookie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, you would all hate it and it would very stupid. Freak out. Anyway, here it is!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I was like, ya we're moving, and Joenn was like, no way, and we got into this like _huge_ argument, and just before we left, she's like, oh sorry man, didn't mean to upset you or anything, and I'm like, ya whatever, and she's all dude, you gotta bring me a donut, and I'm all that's like totally off subject, and so we shared the donut!" I said through choked laughter.

"Amy, that was..interesting.." my mom said slowly, "But I think-"

"That was so _stupid!_" shouted my younger sister, Julie. "Your life is _way _boring! I has a better life than you!"

"For a six year old, you have terrible grammar," I commented. "It's 'I have a better life than you', not 'I has a better life than you'. And what would you know, it's not as if you have friends or anything."

"But the ghosts are my friends," she said, her eyes wide.

"Aren't ghosts supposed to be _evil_?" commented Anders, my sixteen-year-old brother.

"But Uncle Paul says that Inviso-Bill saved tons of people," Julie argued. "He's a good ghost."

"As if," Anders snorted.

"I agree with Anders, ghosts don't-" I began, but was interrupted by Anders.

"He captured the mayor, didn't he? Didn't he attack the Fentons?"

"Well..yeah, but he still saved a bunches of peopleses," argued Julie.

"Bunch of people," I corrected automatically.

"He captures ghosts and stuff like that, and I heard that he saved the whole town by beating this _HUUUUUUGE _ghost that captured the _whole entire town!_"

"Wow, no grammar mistakes," I commented as Julie and Anders continued arguing about Inviso-Bill(what a stupid name!).

"I heard," my mom said after a while of listening to the good things and bad things that Inviso-Bill had done. "That he haunts Amity Park. That's where we'll be living."

Julie squealed with delight.

"Ohmygosh! We're gonna be living where INVISO-BILL lives! This is gonna be so cool, ohmygosh!"

I rolled my eyes. As if. Uncle Paul believes in ghosts, so it's no surprise that he feeds Julie with stories of the hero "Inviso-Bill", and to think that Anders actually listened too..

"I hear that there are ghost attacks _every day_!" Anders exclaimed. "And there are actual ghost hunters there with real weapons, and they actually fight ghosts!"

"They're probably doing it for publicity," I muttered. "That or they're nutters."

We continued discussing what we could do in Amity Park until Mom finally announced that we had entered Amity Park(the sign said "Amity Park: A Nice Place to Live").

It didn't look remotely unusual, or like it would be attacked regularly by ghosts. _Figures,_ I thought. _I knew that it was just for publicity.._

When we arrived at our new home, I was surprised to see that a large building with a neon sign that said "Fenton Works" on it.

"We live next to a company building?" I asked. Mom frowned.

"I didn't know," she said, shrugging.

Julie, Anders and I entered our house. It was normal enough; no ghost posters, or buttons with "ghost shield" on it. There was a living room to the left of me, and to the right a kitchen. In front of us there was a staircase, which led into darkness, as the lights were off.

"Well, homesweet home," sighed Mom. "Go pick your rooms, then. There's one double room and one single, so you'll have to decide who shares. Leave the other room for me."

"I get the single room!" Anders shouted.

"No fair, Anders gots to get his own room last time!" Julie whined.

"Can I _please please please_ get the room this time?" I pleaded. "I don't want to have to share a room with Julie!"

The reason I didn't want to share with Julie was that now that she started talking about Inviso-Bill, she wouldn't stop. At night she would tell me exactly why he was good, what he did, what he looks like, and a lot of information I didn't need to know. Another reason was that she was _very very messy._ I'll admit it, I'm a neat freak. I will literally go beserk over a speck of dust. I don't know why, I just hate being all dirty!

"Girls, let Anders keep his privacy," Mom said, frowning.

"I need my space too!" I cried indignantly. "Why does Anders get his own room all the time?"

"Because he has more work to do, more possessions, and he's older and needs his privacy more," Mom replied.

I groaned but didn't argue any more. I knew that Mom would never give in; she never did. Once she found a good reason, she stuck with it.

Up in my room, I chose the bed that was facing the window, and put my suitcase of possessions on it. I began taking out all my carefully folded clothes and neatly packed books and putting them in the right places. Once I'd finished, I went downstairs to ask my mom what I had to do.

"Why don't you look around the town," Mom suggested. "So you can get used to it, and get to know where everything is."

I agreed and walked outside. I went down the road to a restaraunt named the "Nasty Burger". Not intending to order anything, I walked inside. There were two people at one table. An African American with glasses, a red beret, yellow long sleeve shirt and army pants, and a Goth girl with straight, shoulder length raven black hair.

At another table, a group of people sat. One large Asian kid with a white and red jacket, a blonde haired kid with the same jacket, a Hispanic girl with wavy black hair and a pink shirt and blue jeans, and a few other people with red and white jackets.

I figured that the ones with white and red jackets were jocks, as they were all of large build, and that the Hispanic girl was "popular", as all the boys were staring at her and drooling.

The Goth girl was glaring at the girl and the jocks, and the African American boy was too busy playing on his PDA to notice anything.

Goth girl glanced at me, raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She nudged the boy, and nodded towards me. He raised his head to stare at me, and he suddenly grinned. In a flash he was in front of me, and saying,

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Tucker Foley, T.F. for Too Fine. Are you doing anything on Saturday? Wanna go to a movie?" he asked without waiting for my answers.

"Amy White, nice to meet you, no, and I don't know. In that order." I replied.

"Tucker," hissed the Goth girl. She turned to me, and in considerably friendlier tones, said, "Hi, I'm Sam Manson. This idiot here is Tucker Foley."

"Nice to meet you Sam, and you too Idiot Tucker." I said, giggling.

"Just Tucker. Or Tuck. Or Tuckerino. Or anything you want really," he said.

"Nice to meet you..listen, I gotta go. Places to see." I waited for them to offer to give me a tour of Amity Park, but when they remained silent, I walked out the door. After seeing the whole town, I decided to visit the people in "Fenton Works".

Once I had arrived at the door, I rang the doorbell. After a while, the door opened..

And a gun pointed right at my face.

……………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Heh, cliffy. I will update soon..as soon as I get some ideas. Xx Please review..come on, just do it, you know you want to…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: FINALLY, I decided I should probably continue this now. Heh. For those of you who have been waiting so long..if there are any of you...here you are!

Nope, don't own Danny Phantom..I _do_ own Amy, though. She is made purely from _my_ imagination.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Put your hands up, ghost!" bellowed the man holding the large gun.

I gulped. The man was the biggest man I'd ever laid eyes on. He had black hair on top of his head, and behind his ear gray hair, blue eyes, and a large nose and mouth. His face was screwed up in concentration. Strangest of all, he was wearing an orange HAZMAT suit, with a black collar and pockets in several places.

"Jack honey, the Fenton Finder says it's not a ghost," a new voice said. The gun lowered.

A woman appeared at the door. She had short red hair, and purple eyes. She wore, like her husband, a HAZMAT suit, but it was blue with a black collar and belt. A hood lay behind her with red goggles.

"Hello, sweetie, and who are you?" she asked me kindly.

I quickly recovered from my shock, and said politely, "My name is Amy White, and I am your new neighbor."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you!" she smiled, and shook my hand. "Please, come on in."

As I walked inside the house and shut the door behind me, the woman introduced herself.

"I'm Maddie Fenton, and this is my husband - "

She was interrupted by said husband, who boomed, "I am Jack Fenton, ghost hunter extraordinaire!"

"Ghost hunters?" I asked, surprised. "You hunt _ghosts?"_

"Yep!" Jack puffed out his chest proudly. "We hunt 'em down and put 'em back where they belong!"

"Yes, we are ghost hunters." Maddie explained, "We protect this town from the constant ghost attacks that occur here."

"Ghost attacks?" I asked, surprised. "But ghosts don't exist!"

Jack and Maddie glanced at each other, then burst into fits of laughter.

"Ghosts - ha ha - don't - ha ha ha - exist! Ha ha.." Jack choked through laughter.

Maddie sighed, and wiped a tear of laughter from her eyes. I was more confused than ever. But ghosts didn't exist! There was no _proof!_

"But there's no proof that ghosts exist!" I exclaimed.

"That's what I said when they first told _me_ that they were starting a career in ghost hunting." a new voice came from the stairs.

I turned around, and saw a girl looking about in her late sixteens, with red hair and a light blue headband to keep it out of her eyes. She had bright turquoise eyes, and wore a black long sleeved shirt and light blue jeans. She had a certain "know-it-all" look about her.

"Oh, Amy, this is Jazz, our eldest daughter." Maddie said to me, then to Jazz, "This is Amy White, our new neighbor."

Jazz smiled brightly, "Nice to meet you," and shook my hand too. "So, you don't believe in ghosts?"

"And _you_ do?" I retorted.

"Well.." Jazz said slowly. "What with the ghosts attacking every day.."

I groaned. Why was everyone so sure that ghosts existed?

"Jazz here is always right!" said Jack. "Except this one time when - "

"Well they weren't _constants!_" Jazz exclaimed. "You've never done it before! I was I supposed to guess that you'd actually _change!_"

I stared at the two blankly as they continued to argue about some "divorce" and "apology". When they didn't seem to be stopping at any point to explain, I cut in, "I'm just going to pretend I know what you two are arguing about."

"Never mind," Jazz muttered. She brightened a bit, and said, "I'll give you a tour of the house!"

I nodded, she bounded up the stairs, and I followed. That's my mom's and dad's room (It had a large bed in the middle, with several weapons stacked neatly on the shelves, and a ghost shield activation button next to the bed. Anders was right, they really _do_ make ghost weapons..), and that's _my_ room (there was a bed, and on the right to it, shelves filled with heavy books, dictionaries, encyclopedias..How can she believe in ghosts and be such a bookworm?), and - " she stopped in front of a door that was across from her room and froze for a moment, before going to the next room.

"What was that other door?" I asked her as I caught up with her. "And why did you stop in front of it?"

Jazz's eyes hardened, and she didn't say anything for a while. When she spoke, however, she spoke coldly, "Don't ever go in that room."

"Why?" I asked, confused at Jazz's sudden change of heart. "Who's - "

"Just don't." Jazz said shortly before going to tour downstairs.

_Maybe it's a dead sibling's room, _I suggested to myself, and walked down the stairs after Jazz. _And she doesn't want to mess anything up in it._

Suddenly remembering Julie and Ander's conversation in the car, I asked Jazz, "Jazz, is there a ghost called Inviso-Bill that haunts this town?"

Jazz paled slightly, and her voice quivered as she spoke, "No, not anymore. His name was Danny Phantom, not Inviso-Bill."

I frowned. _I'll have to ask Uncle Paul about that, _I noted to myself. _But why had Jazz reacted like that to his name? And why did she freeze in front of that door? _I decided to leave it, as it was Jazz's business and not mine.

"This is the kitchen," she led me into the kitchen, where a bare table stood in the middle of the room, and on the left there was the counter and the fridge.

"The living room," she led me to where I had first stepped in, where there was a rug in the middle and a TV in front of it.

"And that's it for our tour." Jazz concluded.

"Hang on, what's in there?" I asked, pointing to a door which she had not yet shown me.

I walked over to it and opened the door. A staircase leading down into some sort of..lab? I walked down the steps, and saw that it was, indeed, a lab. There were all sorts of things - a shelf with books on them, a microscope with what seemed to be DNA samples, files, ghost hunting weapons, and a hole in the wall that had a green swirling substance in it, which was framed with a thing piece of metal going around the circle.

"This is the lab in which my parents spend most of their time working on studying ghosts." Jazz said, coming down behind me.

"Why is it that _everyone_ believes that ghosts are real?" I asked her, walking around and examining the different ghost hunting material.

"Because they do," Jazz replied simply. "If you've been in this town long enough, you'll agree, you'll see."

There was one that looked like a metallic belt with green in it, there was a large gun, a - was that thermos?

"What are these?" I asked her, gesturing towards them.

"That," she said, pointing to the belt, "is the Specter Deflector. It weakens any ghost that comes in contact with the wearer. That - " she pointed to the large gun, " - is the Fenton Bazooka. When you shoot it, it creates a portal that sucks all ghosts near by into it. And finally, the thermos is the Fenton thermos, which is a sort of containment device used to keep ghosts inside."

I sighed, but decided not to comment. Let the fools play their game, but that doesn't mean I have to follow them. But it was a rather waste of brilliance to build weapons against some dead spirits that _don't exist._

Suddenly, a loud beeping filled the room. Jazz whipped around to face a device I hadn't seen.

"What's that?" I asked loudly over the high pitched beeping.

"Fenton Ghost Finder," Jazz replied, equally as loud, but was glaring suspiciously around the room as she spoke. "Detects all ghosts."

And, as suddenly as the beeping had started, it felt much colder in the room, and I heard maniacal laughter behind me. Slowly, I turned around.

"BEWARE!"

I screamed.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

A/N: Heehee, Amy's scared of the Box Ghost. Now that's just sad. Ah well, now she knows that ghosts exist, right? Or is it? Muaha. Don't worry, it'll get more interesting as it goes. At least I hope it will. I also don't own "I'm just going to pretend I know what you're talking about" line. A..kinda friend of mine does.


End file.
